Return To Me
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: Carlua returns to Japan to try again to reclaim Larva. But will she change her mind when she witnesses him and Miyu creating the ultimate bond? R&R!
1. My Secret Desire

Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu and, no, I haven't given up on New Vampire Miyu: To Change The Future. I've just accepted the challenge to work on two stories at one time.  
  
(Note: This takes place after the original New Vampire Miyu.)  
  
The night was dark and cold as a ship made its way cautiously through the black waters to the Japanese Shinma Realm.  
  
This time, there was no gateway to destroy. It had been destroy five years before and it hadn't been rebuilt to guard its sacred shores.  
  
A young woman stood on the prow looking out at the dark lifeless beach before her. To her, it only uncovered dark memories that she wished she could bury forever.  
  
She didn't understand why she was taking this voyage again. Was it for revenge? If it wasn't then what was it?  
  
"Carlua."  
  
She turned around. A blonde-haired man stood on the deck looking up at her.  
  
"Do you see the Japanese border?" he asked.  
  
"I do," Carlua replied.  
  
"Are you sure this is what to want?" he asked. "I wouldn't want your cousin to break your heart again."  
  
She was silent. The Japanese Guardian had charmed her cousin centuries ago. She had made a voyage with a group of western warriors to try and bring him back. After performing a ritual called the Dark Exorcism, he finally returned to his kin, but his stay was short. His Vampire mistress, who had been resurrected after he had brutally killed her, took him back in to her control. After he had left them he admitted to killing their foster father, Pazusu. In the end, she was the only survivor that had been on that voyage.  
  
Now she was going back to enemy territory to try once again to bring him back with her to the Western World. She didn't know why she wanted to bring him back, after all; he had betrayed her the last time she tried. But something told her to try again, that it was the Vampire Guardians fault, and that she was the one who made him kill Pazusu. Possibly, it had been punishment for killing her.  
  
"Carlua?"  
  
"Yes. This is what I want Lemures," she replied. Her cousin had sealed Lemures in darkness. He then escaped when the guardian was temporarily dead. "I want to try and bring Larva back to us."  
  
Miyu walked through the crimson realm with Larva following behind her. She was very angry. Every black tree she walked passed would burst in to flames, burning it to ashes.  
  
Larva was beginning to wonder if he should say something to her or keep his silence. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with her sudden mood swing possibly because she had never gotten this angry.  
  
"Miyu," he whispered. "Please calm down. The shinma has been dealt with." He watched as another tree burst in to flames. His words had no effect at all.  
  
Miyu continued to walk through her realm, burning trees as she past. How was she supposed to calm down? The stray shinma, even though she had burned it to ashes, still made her mad.  
  
The stray had been a succubus, a female demon that made love to its male victims before draining their energy, killing them in the process.  
  
Miyu knew she had to return it to the darkness, but she had been stupid to bring Larva along to help. All of a succubus's victims are beautiful, Miyu hadn't even thought for a moment that the succubus would notice Larva's unnatural beauty, and that was when the thing started to tick her off. When it pinpointed Larva as its next victim.  
  
Of course he wouldn't have been like her other victims. She would have kept him to herself as a pet for all eternity. It made Miyu sick to even think about.  
  
The succubus finally succeeded in sealing Larva in an orb making it easier to take him without her noticing. When Miyu noticed he was missing she lost control of her temper and burned down half of Kyoto Park searching for it. When she finally found it, her anger was beyond controllable and she burned the succubus to ashes before even considering returning it to the darkness.  
  
Luckily, the succubus had not violated Larva in any way but Miyu was still in a bad mood, so to avoid burning anything else in the human world she decided to return to her realm.  
  
She could never remember a time when she had lost her temper like this. Surprisingly she had controlled her temper five years ago when the westerner came to Japan and turned Larva against her.  
  
"Miyu, please speak to me," Larva said.  
  
Miyu stopped. What was she suppose to say to him?  
  
"I'm angry Larva," she said.  
  
He touched her hand half expecting himself to burst in to flames like the trees. "Why are you angry Miyu?" he asked.  
  
'Don't treat me like a child you already know why I'm angry,' Miyu thought. 'Then again, how would you know why I'm angry when I don't even know why I'm angry.'  
  
It was strange. The succubus's desires for her friend had made her angry, but now that she had dealt with it she didn't know what was feeding it?  
  
She turned to face him. "I don't know what's making me angry Larva," she admitted. "Maybe her desires of what she wanted to do to you have gotten me all wired up."  
  
"Then stop thinking about it," Larva said.  
  
"I can't," Miyu snapped. A nearby tree burst in to flames. She began to tremble.  
  
"Miyu," he caressed her cheek. "The shinma has been dealt with. Don't think of her or her desires."  
  
"But I am the one who desires you and I don't want anyone else to take you!" Miyu turned her back to him and covered her mouth with her hand. She had spoken her mind. Larva would have to be deaf in order to have missed that out burst. She felt her face turn red. The whole realm was silent.  
  
Jealousy was what had made her angry. She was jealous that the succubus could show her desires for Larva and she was unable to. Now he knew and she would never be able to look at him straight in the eyes without feeling guilty about her thoughts.  
  
"Miyu."  
  
'I can't do it,' Miyu thought. 'I can't turn around to face him. What do I do?'  
  
BlueDragonGirl#1: Uh-oh. What will Miyu do? She's not going to run away in this one. R&R!!!! 


	2. Confession Of Love

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own VPM. La de da da da!!! The poem I made up in five minutes.

_I love you so much, although I can't admit it_

_These feelings I feel for you are too much to bear_

_I keep them locked up inside where they are hidden away_

_Hoping that one-day I'll be able to release them into the light_

_And show you how much I love you_

"I didn't mean to say that," Miyu said softly as she shifted from her left foot to her right.

Larva placed his hand on her shoulder. "Then what did you mean to say?" he asked.

Miyu shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Nothing. Just forget about." 'Forget about?!' she thought. 'How is he going to forget about it? I said it right to his face!'

"You should get some rest," Larva said. "It has been a long day."

Miyu was silent. Would she be able to rest knowing that he knew her deepest secret? Her love for him had grown over the years that they had been together. When it slowly began to grow in to desire she hid it away from him, afraid that if she revealed it to him she would only find that he didn't feel the same way and it would create a dent in their iron clad bond.

"Miyu," Larva whispered shaking her gently.

She turned around but didn't look up in to his eyes. She was too embarrassed. Now her secret suddenly seemed like a painful burden on her heart. She ached now to tell him the reason for her secret. How it had come in to existence and why she kept it secret from him until now.

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Let's go home," he whispered.

She grabbed his cloak to stop him. "No," she paused. "There's something you need to know."

Carlua stood on the cold desolate beach. In the distance she could see what remained of the gateway that guarded the Japanese territory.

"Would you like me to go on ahead?" Lemures asked her.

"Would that be best?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Then you go on ahead," Carlua said. "I'll follow."

Lemures spread his wings and flew up in to the air and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Carlua sighed. It was so depressing to be back in Japan. She was beginning to wonder if it would be worth it coming to this foreign country in the end. It would only be worth it if Larva came back to her.

She walked along the edge of the beach just out of the reach of on the in coming tide.

'Oh Pazusu,' she thought. 'I wish you were here to guide me.' She looked up at the sky. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, so bright that its light blocked out the light of the stars. It hurt so much to think of her foster father. To her, he was her real father. She never got to know her real father or her real mother. They had both died after she was born.

She turned towards the dark forest that lined the beach. The silhouettes of the trees were all she could see and they seemed to be threatening to reach out and grab her, dragging her in to their dark oblivion. She almost wanted to turn and run away from it, but she gathered her wits about her and walked in to its darkness.

This time she would not fail. She would kill the guardian and avenge Pazusu's death. And bring her dear Larva back.

"There is something you need know," Miyu whispered. "No, there is something you must know." He waited. She knew he was waiting for her to speak again.

She looked up at him, trying to avoid making eye contact with him. She failed. His crimson eyes looked in to hers, holding her in its gaze.

Miyu found herself paralyzed, but at the same time she felt a strange calmness coming over her, releasing her mind from all of its anxieties.

"I . . .I," she stuttered. She lifted her hand and caressed his face. "I love you."

Larva wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way that I do." Miyu whispered burying her face in to his cloak. "I was afraid that it would ruin . . . . ."

"Shhh," Larva whispered. "It's alright." She looked up at him. "I'm not offended."

She managed to smile but it didn't ease her worry. She didn't want to ask him, but she had to know. "How do you feel about me?"

He was silent. Miyu knew it wasn't the kind of question that had an easy answer to it. She was beginning to regret even asking him when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

He had never kissed her lips before and she had never been kissed on the lips before by anyone else. It felt strange but not unpleasant. It reminded her of a story her mother use to read her before she went to bed called Sleeping Beauty. She felt as if she had awoken from a long sleep, refreshed and rejuvenated.

He finally pulled away from her leaving her standing in front of him almost entranced. "Miyu," Larva whispered.

She looked up at him, her vision foggy or was there tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell. If there were tears they were tears of joy. She rubbed her eyes. "Larva," she said. "I want us to be together after all of the stray shinmas are returned to the darkness."

"Miyu, that isn't possible," Larva said. "We both know that some day I, too, will have to return to the dark."

"I'll make it possible!" Miyu declared. She grabbed his cloak. "I want us to be together forever."

Larva shook his head sadly. "Once all of the strays are return to the dark, you will go back in to the time barrier and begin to age again. Your days of hunting shinma will be just a memory," He caressed her cheek. "I know you'll find some one special to be with."

"But I already have you!" Miyu protested. "I want to be with you forever. Do you think that I could go out and marry a human when I've been drinking human blood for centuries as my sustenance?"

Larva was silent.

Miyu frowned. "You're not getting away from me that easily Larva." She tightened her grip on his cloak. "I've been infatuated with you for centuries. Hell! I've even dreamed about you!" Larva blushed. 'Ok, so that was something he could have gone on without knowing,' Miyu thought.

"Miyu," Larva whispered. "The other guardians will not allow it. So far they've been tolerant, but they will not let me stay in this realm with you when you have finished your task as the guardian."

"I'll find some way, some reason, that will make them decide to let you stay," Miyu whispered. "That is, if you want to stay with me."

"You're the only thing that keeps me here," Larva whispered. He kissed her again. She sighed against his lips letting a wave of passion wash over her. The kind of passion she had been wanting to feel for so long. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I just don't want you to end up with a broken heart."

"No one in this world can take you away from me," Miyu whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she could with all her strength. "No one. Not even your western kin."

_My love has been shown_

_I can rest in your arms knowing_

_That you love me too_

_And our love cannot be broken_

_By anyone, anything,_

_Not even the world_

BlueDragonGirl#1: This is my first time writing poetry along with my stories so tell me what you think. R&R. (Note: The next chapter will probably be for those of you who hate Carlua.) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but I would like to make one small request to the reviewers. Please do not use abbreviations like AU or OOC because, as pitiful as it sounds, I don't know what they mean. So if you type them please use their longer form like lol would become laugh-out-loud. Thanks!!! (That would exclude lol because I at least know what that means.)


	3. Ultimate Bond, Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: IdonotownVampirePrincessMiyu. (gasps for breath) That was a very fast disclaimer, but I did make up the poem. (It's more like a warning)

I lie awake in bed at night 

_Just thinking of you_

_And I wonder if you lie awake _

_And think of me too_

_I wonder what it would be like to lay with you_

And make love to you under the midnight sky 

"My western kin," Larva said softly. A wave of guilt washed over him. It stirred the powerful memory of Miyu's face, drenched in her own blood, from when he had betrayed and killed her. He stepped away from her as if afraid he would do it again.

"It wasn't your fault," Miyu said but she knew it was no use. Even though she had forgiven him, he would never forgive himself for what he had done. She took his hand in hers. "What's done, is done," she said. "You can't change the past." She squeezed his hand tightly. "No one can change the past."

Larva leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead sending a strange sensation that she had never felt before down her spine. "You're right," he whispered.

"Let's go home," Miyu whispered. Larva wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared.

The forest was dark and haunting. It was almost impossible to see through the thick branches of the dead, leafless trees. Carlua walked through this forest on an unseen path. She had finally admitted to herself that she was lost and had no idea where she was going.

Of course she knew where she was going. She was going to where Miyu and Larva were, but she just didn't know where they were.

She kept wondering if she should return to the ship and wait for Lemures to return. It had been sometime ago since he had left. It was possible that he had already returned.

She turned around and began her walk back to the ship when the trees began to tremble and something dropped down in front of her.

A small, surprised cry escaped her lips but she calmed down when she felt soft feathers brush against her face.

"I've found them," Lemures said.

"Where are they?" Carlua asked.

"They're in the human world. I couldn't pinpoint their exact location but they're somewhere north on the outskirts of Kyoto," he replied.

Carlua was silent.

"Would you like me to take you there?" Lemures asked.

"You said you didn't know their exact location," Carlua said. "We should split up and looked for them. We'll cover more ground."

Lemures frowned. "If you feel uncomfortable around me then just say so. I promise I won't be offended."

"No it's not that, it's just," Carlua stammered. Lemures smiled. "Forget about it." Then he disappeared leaving Carlua standing alone.

Carlua sighed. She would never understand that man. She didn't even understand why he was helping her. It just happened. She decided to go back to Japan by herself, and he was just there.

She turned back around to face north and teleported herself to the Japanese human realm.

Miyu lied awake in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. It almost seemed like an impossibility.

Larva knew how she felt, but did he really understand her feelings? The question ran circles around in her head. She wanted to know. She had to know.

He said that he loved her, but was it the same kind of love that she felt for him.

_'But I am the one who desires you and I don't want anyone to take you!' _What had she really meant?

She laid there listening to the old grandfather clock at the end of the hallway chime once.

Did she even know the extent of her love for him?

The grandfather clock chimed a second time.

Miyu pushed the blankets off of her. She felt as if she was burning with a fever. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve of her nightdress. Something was wrong with her?

The grandfather clock chimed a third time.

She got out of bed. Was it possible that she was sick? She walked in to the bathroom and turned on the light. She looked in the mirror.

The grandfather clock chimed for the forth and fifth time.

Her face wasn't red or flushed with fever. She was as pale as she had always been. Then why did she feel so hot? Was she burning on the inside?

The grandfather clock chimed for the sixth time.

She turned off the light and walked back in to the bedroom. Was it her desire that was burning her? It couldn't be. It was impossible.

The grandfather clock chimed a seventh time.

It was as if she had walked through a wall of heat. Her body suddenly became hotter by her realization of what was causing it. She turned towards her closed door.

The grandfather clock chimed an eighth time.

She opened the door.

The grandfather clock chimed again.

She stepped out in to the hallway.

The clock chimed again.

She opened the door to Larva's room and stepped inside and there he was. He laid there on his bed sleeping peacefully. The light of the full moon shone down upon him through the skylight above.

The clock chimed as she shut the door behind her. It was if time itself had slowed down as she walked slowly over to him.

She heard the clock chime for the twelfth and finally time.

She couldn't explain to herself why she was in his room. She just stood by his bed and watched him sleep. Her fevered body began to experience feelings that she had never felt before, feelings that she never thought that a being like her could feel.

She reached out to caress his cheek but she hesitated. Did she want him to feel her intense desire that was consuming her?

She touched him but pulled away quickly. His flesh wasn't as cold as it always was. It was hot just like hers. She touched him again, this time his eyes opened under her hand. She could feel his eyelashes brush against the palm of her hand.

"You're burning," Larva whispered.

"So are you," Miyu replied sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I've never felt these feelings before. They're so intense. I can't seem to calm my body down."

He sat up and rested his head against her breasts. Miyu sighed. Such pleasure these feelings gave her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as close as she could. She could feel his body's fever increase. He groaned slightly.

"Miyu," he whispered.

"Yes Larva."

He lifted his head and kissed her lips. She laid down upon the bed bringing him with her. Their bodies suddenly seemed to be brimming with huge amounts of energy.

Larva leaned forward and passionately kissed her neck while his hands unbuttoned the buttons on the front of her nightdress. And she let him. She felt her hands almost unconsciously slide up around his neck and loosen the cloak around his neck.

She felt her nightdress slip off of her, her bare flesh exposed to the cold air, but it didn't cool her fever down. It made her burn even more when Larva pressed his lips against her breast to taste her flesh.

She uttered a small cry. She couldn't stop herself. She knew this was wrong. The other guardians would never approve of this but she couldn't help herself. She unwrapped his cloak from around his body and pushed it on to the floor next to her nightdress.

Larva lifted his head and looked in to her eyes. She lifted her head up from the pillow and kissed him. "Don't stop," she whispered.

"I can't stop," he said. "I don't want to stop." He shifted slightly to remove the rest of his garments. Miyu turned her head away in shyness. She was so inexperienced; she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Don't turn away," Larva whispered. Miyu looked up at him. He leaned forward, his naked body pressing against hers, and kissed her. She felt his tongue slip in to her mouth and she groaned indulging in the pleasure he gave her.

They had never been this close before. Their bond was the closest they had ever been, but Miyu sense that there was a way that they could be even closer.

Larva sat up and looked down upon her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered caressing her face.

Miyu smiled. "It's because you make me feel that way," she replied wrapping her legs around his waist.

Miyu bit her lip to try and keep her cries of pain from escaping from her when he pushed himself in to her. She tightly clutched the edge of the bed in a vain attempt to calm the pain.

The pain slowly began to cease when Larva began to push himself in and out of her in a rhythmic motion.

She moaned as wave after wave of pleasure crashed in to her. Her grip on the bed loosened and she wrapped her arms around his neck to encourage his movements.

This is what her body had yearned for, for all these centuries. It had never been able to experience what humans desired and looked forward to in their short lives. She had often over heard schoolgirls at her high school talking about how they imagined it in their minds, but none of it came close to the real feeling.

Something pushed her over the limits and she whimpered as the pain began to crawl over her body.

Larva released her from him and they laid next to each other, exhausted, trying to catch their breaths.

Miyu could feel the heat of her body draining from her along with the energy her body had been brimming with.

When she finally gained her breath she rolled over on to her side. "That was wonderful," she whispered kissing his lips. "Thank you."

Larva sighed. He took her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze with whatever energy he had left. "Go to sleep," he whispered.

Miyu snuggled closer to him and almost instantly fell asleep. Larva pulled the blankets over them and soon followed her.

Carlua walked north on a path through a forest outside of Kyoto. She knew that Miyu would want to reside somewhere away from people, so she strayed from the road and decided to search the forest.

She had passed several shrines as she made her way further and further in to the forest, every one over grown with mold and ivy. At once there should have been someone that took care of the shrines so there had to be a house near by.

She passed some more shrines then came to an open field or, at least, it had once been an open field. The grasses grew well above her head and long vines adorn with long thorns grew everywhere.

It would be impossible for her to get through it to the other side. She was being to regret ever splitting up from Lemures. He would have been able to fly over the field and see if there was anything hidden in the grasses.

Carlua sighed. She couldn't do anything about it now. She leaned against a nearby tree. She was tired, but she had to keep searching. There had to be some path through the field.

She looked up at the tree she was leaning against. The limbs were close enough that she would be able to pull herself up and climb up high enough to see across the field.

She grabbed a hold of the branch and pulled herself up on to another branch. She stood up and grabbed a hold of another branch and pulled herself up higher. It had been years since she had last climbed a tree and it was extremely uncomfortable to climb in a dress, but she did it any way.

When she was perched on the highest limb she looked around her and spotted a small house hidden away in the grass. The roof was flat, making it impossible to see it from the ground.

That had to be it. Carlua inched as far out on to the branch as possible to inspect the house closer and saw the skylight.

If she could teleport on to the roof she would be able to see who was in the house through the skylight. The only problem was could she teleport on to the roof without making any noise that would alert the people inside.

She only had one try to do it right. She closed her eyes and focused her energies on the roof hoping that if she did it correctly, no one would hear the energies depart.

She disappeared from the tree and successfully reappeared on the roof next to the skylight without making a sound.

She knelt down and peered in through the skylight. This was the only house in the entire area that wasn't near a road, they had to be there. And she saw him.

Larva slept peacefully in his bed, the light of the full moon shining down upon him. He looked so beautiful, almost angelic.

She had finally found him, but that also meant that Miyu was somewhere in the house. She looked up to see if there were anymore skylight windows that she could look through to see which room the vampire slept in but she saw none. She looked back down and to her horror saw Miyu standing by Larva's bed.

What she doing in there? Carlua watched as Miyu sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. Larva must have woken up because he sat up and rested his head against Miyu's chest. She was up to something.

Then it became totally dark. Carlua looked up at the moon. A dark cloud had covered it up, not letting any light through. She was unable to see through the skylight. She would have to wait until the cloud moved.

She waited. Each second seemed to drag on forever. She had to know what Miyu was doing to him at this time of night.

Finally, the light of the moon shone through and she was able to see through the skylight.

Carlua gasped. She turned away from the skylight. It couldn't be possible. It wasn't possible. She looked back through the skylight.

Miyu and Larva's clothes were piled up on the floor next to the bed. He laid on top of her, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Carlua couldn't watch but she couldn't look away. How could that whore have such control over him? She couldn't let Miyu get away with this. She had to somehow stop her or at least break her control over him for just a second.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all things, even what she had seen before her. She imagined Miyu's control over Larva as a red ribbon linking them together. If she cut the red ribbon the link would be broken, but not for good. It would repair itself but Larva would have a chance to get away from Miyu before he did anything he might regret.

She imagined herself grasping the ribbon between her fingers and cutting it in to two pieces with her nails. She waited.

Nothing happen.

She began to tremble as she looked down through the skylight. She could faintly hear Miyu cry out as Larva began to make love to her.

Carlua turned pale. The spell hadn't work, but she had performed everything correctly. It hadn't worked because there was nothing to cut, no link, no nothing. Miyu wasn't controlling him.

She stood up and backed away from the skylight. No! It couldn't be. He would never make love to that whore. How could this have happened?

She took another step back but felt nothing under her feet. She was falling.

Then all went black.

To be continued.

BlueDragonGirl#1: Thanks for the abbreviation lesson! I learned quite a bit. This chapter had some hentai in it. Just think of it as a soap opera and you'll be all right. This is my first time writing hentai and I hope no one will complain about it. I just used some of the ideas from other hentais. (that didn't get removed from ) It you are ok with hentai then I recommend you read "To Meet Again" by Kyheena. It is a really beautiful story and I've gotten many ideas for this chapter from that story. And I'd like to give some advice to you authors who are thinking about writing hentai in their stories. Just go by these three simple rules and you'll do great.

Number 1:

While writing hentai always look at the keyboard while typing and not the monitor. This way you won't feel embarrassed about what you are writing.

Number 2:

Do not use the terms you learned in health (private body parts) or write yaio (I think that means gay sex) for these are considered NC-17 rated and will be complained about and removed from the site.

Number 3:

Do not listen to the Vampire Princess Miyu soundtrack or watch Vampire Princess Miyu while writing hentai for VPM. Let's just say it makes it very easy for you to imagine the wrong thing.

Happy Hentai Writing!!!


	4. Change To Revenge

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own VPM nor do I own the world. (Yet.)

The sun's light slowly seeped in through the skylight and poured over Miyu and Larva as they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Miyu slowly awoken from her deep slumber and looked around her. She was in Larva's room confirming that what had happened last night had been real and not one of her dreams.

She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn and slowly sat up, being careful not to wake Larva. As she sat up the blanket slid off her upper body revealing her naked breasts. She quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, afraid of someone seeing her naked.

Larva stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Miyu glanced over at the clock that sat on the dresser next to the bed. It was eleven o' clock, making it the longest time she had ever slept in, in centuries.

She snuggled back under the warm blankets and stared up at the skylight. What harm would a couple more hours of sleep do? There were no stray shinmas, that she knew of, causing trouble anywhere.

She yawned again and closed her eyes, but quickly reopened them. Stray shinmas. . . . She swore she had seen a shadow of someone looking in through the skylight last night. She had quickly forgotten about it but now that she had thought of stray shinmas it came back to her.

Larva rested his head on her shoulder and opened his eyes.

Miyu turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head," she kissed his forehead.

"Morning," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "My princess." Miyu giggled childishly as he tickled her stomach. "Is that what I am?" she asked. She giggled again as his hands moved up under the covers to tickle her breasts.

"That's what you're always been," Larva replied. He touched her lips. "And what you will always be to me."

Miyu sighed as he kissed her neck and then her lips. The desire that had heated their bodies had died out after they had gone to sleep but now it was being rekindled.

Miyu laid her head back on the pillow and looked up at the skylight. The shadow!

"Larva," she whispered.

Larva kissed her cheek. "What is it?"

She didn't want to ask him for fear of ruining the moment but she had to make sure that she hadn't been hallucinating.

"Did you see anything looking in through the skylight last night?" she asked.

Larva stopped and looked at her, his eyes darkened. The moment was official ruined. "No, I did not see anything," he replied. "What did you see?"

"I thought I saw a shadow," Miyu said, "but maybe I was hallucinating." She caressed his face. "Don't worry about it." But Larva pulled away from her and looked up at the skylight. Miyu was worried that he was upset that she hadn't told him sooner. "I hope you're not upset because I didn't tell you earlier."

Larva shook his head but continued to stare up at the skylight. Miyu wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at the skylight. It couldn't have been a guardian. Miyu couldn't even begin imagine what would have happened if Reiha had come by for one of her surprise visits.

Larva squeezed her hand. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I don't think that is was a guardian."

Miyu rested her head on his shoulder. "Then who could it have been?"

Larva was silent for a moment. He looked back up at the skylight as if thinking. "I don't know," he finally replied.

Carlua groaned as she rolled over on to her side and opened her eyes.

She was back on the ship in her bedroom. She sat up too fast, causing her head to ache. How could she be on the ship? Had last night just been a dream? A horrific nightmare that she never thought she could have imagined in her mind?

She slowly slipped off the bed. She had to find Lemures. She didn't remember ever going to her room. Something had happened.

She opened her bedroom door and stepped out in to the hallway. She could see the light flickering from under the library door down the hallway.

He had to be in the library, he spent practically all his time in there.

Carlua slowly walked down the hallway. Everything in her dream seemed so real, too real. She could remember everything so perfectly, of course she had, had other dream such as that one. When she was a little girl she dreamed that Larva came back from Japan, but it wasn't really him. It was his ghost, bloody and lifeless, floating aimlessly through the Western World. She would try to call his name but it was as if he never heard her no matter how loud she called. It had been her most frightening nightmare as a child.

She stopped in front of the library door. It was ajar so she could look inside. Lemures sat next to the fire, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, reading a book. She wasn't sure if she should interrupt him, so she slowly turned away from the door. It could wait.

"Come in," Lemures called as she was about to walk away.

Carlua paused before opening the door and walking in. She closed the door behind her and waited. She wasn't quite sure how to tell him about her nightmare, if it was even a nightmare.

"Did you sleep well?" Lemures asked casually.

"Hardly," Carlua mumbled.

Lemures closed his book. "I found you asleep on deck so I brought you down to you quarters. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't," Carlua replied. She was relieved that it had just been a nightmare, but something didn't seem right. She walked over and sat down in a chair across from him.

His expression was grave as if he were upset about something. Carlua took a deep breath. "I wasn't really asleep on deck," she said. "It really happened didn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lemures said.

Carlua stood up. It took all her strength to keep herself from crying. "I saw them," she said. "Don't try to get me to think it was a nightmare. I saw them with my own eyes."

Lemures stood up suddenly and Carlua thought that he was going to slap her, but he didn't. "I was there also," he said. "I watched from a tree nearby. I caught you when you fell off the edge of the roof and carried you back to the ship. I wasn't sure if you could handle the truth."

"But that is the truth," Carlua said. "Larva is permanently bond to that vampire slut and to make things even worse he didn't do it because he was ordered to!"

They were both silent for a moment.

"Then there is nothing keeping us here," Lemures said. "Shall we return to the Western World?"

"No," Carlua said. "If I can't have him then that whore can't have him either."

"I understand," Lemures said. "Then it's decided?"

"Yes," Carlua said. "Larva and Miyu must both die!"

BlueDragonGirl#1: Carlua wants revenge. Oh no! Your most frightening nightmare is Carlua getting her revenge. Hopefully Miyu and Larva will be ready (And dressed) to face her wrath. **R&R!!!**


	5. Captured

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu, but I do own the fanfics New Vampire Miyu: To Change The Future, Miyu: The Vampire Hunter, and Return To Me. (The one that you are currently reading.)

Miyu shivered with delight as she slid her foot into the icy cold water of the creek. She slowly slid her other foot into the water and waded toward the middle.

It had been centuries since she had last done this. Since she happened to be passing by she decided to relive a little bit of her childhood.

She lifted her foot out of the water and splashed some water in Larva's direction. "Come join me Larva," she said.

Larva shook his head and Miyu frowned. "Why not?" she pouted. She waded back to land and crawled into his lap. She looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he whispered. He brought his hand up and caressed her face.

He had not talked to her the whole afternoon and Miyu was beginning to wonder if he was angry with her.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then why won't you talk to me?" She kissed his lips.

"You've done nothing wrong," Larva assured her.

"Then what's bothering you?" Miyu demanded. "We've been together for centuries, I always know when something's bothering you."

Larva was silent.

Miyu sighed. "Larva if you don't tell me I will just get it out of you sooner or later." She kissed his neck teasingly. "You're blood will tell me everything."

Larva looked down at her. "I know the origin of that shinma," he finally said.

A sick feeling formed in Miyu's stomach. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You'd think that we could actually get one moment of privacy without being interrupted. What was it?"

"Western," Larva replied.

"What do they want now?" Miyu asked angrily. She just about had enough of those westerners.

"I do not know," Larva replied. "But there are sure to be more of them. We tend not to travel alone."

"I hate the Western Shinmas," Miyu said bitterly. "All of them except you." She pressed her head against his chest. "I wish that they would just leave us alone."

"I know," Larva whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. "I understand."

"But we don't understand."

Miyu and Larva looked up and saw Carlua and Lemures standing on the other side of the creek.

"It's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs little Miss. Guardian," Lemures said.

"Since you're so heartless I didn't think that you would care," Miyu said. "You shouldn't pry in on other people's privacy."

"I really didn't know that you were that way," Lemures said. "You are a very sinful little child aren't you?"

"I am much older then I am perceived to be," Miyu said. "I may have the body of a child, but I have the mind of a woman."

"A woman whore," Carlua mumbled.

Miyu glared at her. "Well I am so sorry Carlua, but I think Larva would prefer not to do it with his little cousin." She shrugged. "But I guess that is just how you are."

"Shut your mouth!" Carlua snapped.

Miyu ignored her. "So what brings you two back here to Japan?" she asked Lemures. "I hope you aren't staying long, but it doesn't really matter anyway. Since you are both here in Japan, I might as well return you both to the darkness."

"Good luck trying," Lemures said. He pulled out a vial filled with white powder from his cloak and pulled out the cork. "Sweet dreams Vampire Guardian." He threw the opened vial into the water and the powder billowed up from the water and expanded into a dust cloud.

"Don't breathe it in!" Larva yelled covering Miyu's mouth with his hand. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to get away from the advancing white cloud.

"You won't be able to run without breathing it in Larva!" Lemures called after him.

Larva didn't hear what Lemures had said. His voice had been drowned out by the shrieks of the forest animals trying to escape from the advancing white cloud. He could feel Miyu's body become weak from the lack of oxygen. She would soon faint if he didn't allow her to breathe, but he couldn't allow her to breathe, he couldn't even allow himself to breathe. If they breathed in the powder they would fall asleep and would be unable to defend themselves.

He looked behind him. The cloud was still expanding but the further it expanded the weaker the powder's effect became. He still couldn't risk letting Miyu breathe in the air.

Suddenly, something rammed in to him, knocking the breath out of his body. He dropped Miyu and fell to the ground. He gasped for breath. Bad move. He could feel the powder's effect slowly beginning to make him drowsy. He wanted nothing more but to sleep, but he forced himself up off the ground and picked up Miyu. She had already breathed in enough of the powder and was beginning to fall asleep. 'I'm sorry Miyu,' he thought. He slapped her hard across the face to wake her up then held her close to him and continued to run.

He stumbled and tripped over tree roots that he could have missed if he hadn't breathed in the powder, but he continued to run no matter how inviting the sleep seemed.

Miyu's eyelids slowly became heavy. It took all her strength to keep herself from falling asleep, but it was almost like her energy was being drained from her the more she fought it. Larva noticed this and grabbed her wrist in his hand. She could fell his thumbnail resting against her skin. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as he cut into her wrist. The pain should have kept her awake, but to Larva's horror, the powder acted like morphine and caused the pain to cease almost instantly.

It was hopeless. He couldn't keep running like this, but he had to keep trying. He had to get to an area where the powder was diluted enough that it would be safe to breathe. Of course, the only way to find out if it was safe was to breathe in the air.

He tripped and fell to his knees. He struggled to his feet but it was almost impossible. He was just to damn tired, but he had to keep going. He started to run again, but not as fast as he had been running before.

They were both running out of time.

Something rushed past him, but this time he was able to dodge the blow that was meant to hit him. Lemures was attacking from the sky. He didn't want to risk traveling through the smoke cloud.

He looked behind him. The white cloud was dissipating, but that didn't mean that the powder was diluted enough to breathe.

Finally his knees buckled and he collapsed out of pure exhaustion. Miyu crawled out from underneath him. Larva looked up at her. His wasn't sure how long they would be able to stay awake.

"Run," he gasped. Every breath he took caused the effect of the powder to become stronger and stronger. He was beginning to fade in and out of reality.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Miyu said weakly. "Not like last time."

Larva shook his head weakly. "You have to go." He tried to push her away. He didn't have the energy to teleport her away. That was what he should have done in the first place, but it was too late to change anything.

Miyu grasped his hand tightly. "Please try to get up!" she begged him desperately. "We still have time to get away. Maybe we can find somewhere to hide until the powder's effect wears down."

"Run," he whispered. His eyelids slowly shut. "Run."

"No!" Miyu screamed. She held his wrist to her mouth and bit into it hoping that the pain would wake him up.

Larva's eyes snapped open but slowly began to close again. "You can't die," he whispered. "You must live."

It was what he had said when the Western Shinmas had attacked five years ago. "If you die I'll. . ." Miyu paused. "I'll kill myself!"

"No. . .you can't," Larva whispered. "You have to live. You have to return all the stray shinmas to the darkness. It is your destiny."

"And it's your destiny to stay with me," Miyu said. "I am not losing you again to your bitch cousin." But Larva had already fallen asleep. She tried to wake him, but he didn't stir. The powder's effect had taken a hold of him and it refused to let go.

She could fell herself beginning to succumb to the effect. Her eyelids slowly drooped closed. An image of Larva came to her while she was half conscious. The five-year-old memory that still haunted her dreams. Blood everywhere. His blood. It ran down his face and stained her kimono.

"_Miyu, run_," he said. Blood poured out of his mouth. "_You must_ _survive_."

Miyu's eyes snapped open. "I must survive," she said to herself. "For you, Larva." She heard the sound of Lemures wing above her. She kissed Larva's bloodied wrist, tasting his blood for the last time, and jumped up with determination and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Not looking back to see Lemures picking up Larva's sleeping form.

"I must survive," Miyu chanted to herself. "I must live. I must escape."

Suddenly, she felt as if she were falling. Her ankle throbbed with pain from getting it jammed between two tree roots.

She fell to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground the whole world began to spin around her. Her body was rolling down a hill. Thorns, thistles, and prickles tore her kimono and her flesh. She could feel the blood pouring down her body.

Then she crashed into a thorn bush, halting her descent down the hill. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. Not the pain of her wounds, but the pain of leaving Larva in the hands of those Western Shinmas.

How could she? She should have stayed there along side him, and died there along side him. Now he was going to die alone. Tears poured down her bruised cheeks.

'Oh Larva! I'm so sorry,' she thought.

Carlua looked down the hill. She had seen Miyu fall and disappear down the hill but she couldn't find her. She couldn't even sense her. Was it possible that she was dead? No. A little tumble down a hill could never kill the Japanese Vampire Princess.

"Do you see her?" Lemures asked appearing behind her carrying Larva.

"No," Carlua said. "We let her get away." She kicked a loose rock down the hill.

"Don't worry," Lemures said. "She'll come looking for us since we have her servant."

Carlua looked at Larva with a look of disgust on her face. "What are we going to do with him until then?" she asked.

"Oh, I have a few things in mind," Lemures replied. Then they both disappeared.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl#1: Oh-no! It's almost like déjà vu, only this time the westerners aren't going to bring Larva back to life if they kill him. What will happen next? Major R&R time!!! (Thanx for all the reviews you guys have been submitting!)


	6. Return To Me

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu, therefore, you cannot file any lawsuits against me because I have admitted that and I am not getting any profit. sticks out tongue) Blah!!! (The poem I made up.)

_You have been with me for so long _

_Always by my side_

_But now you are gone_

_You have been torn away from me_

_And now they have you_

_And I'm left here bleeding and crying out for you_

_I want nothing more but to have you back in my arms_

_Away from them forever_

_Return to me_

The sun slowly began to set in the western sky and the night slowly crawled across Japan. The sky went from passionate pinks and oranges to deep dark purples and blues as the sun disappeared from view.

It was so beautiful but to Miyu's teary eyes it was just a colorful blur of light. It had no meaning to her at all even if the sky's color was as dark as her mind.

Never had she been so lonely in all the years of her life. She had always had someone with her, someone to protect her and comfort her. Love her.

"_Larva. . . . . . . ."_

Where was he now? Where had the Westerners taken him? Where were they hiding him or had they already killed him?

Miyu tried to sit up but the thorn-studded vines that were wrapped around her neck prevented her from doing so. She laid her head back down on the ground and looked up at the darkening sky. What should she do? The question sat like a heavy iron weight in her head.

If Miyu's hands had not been tangled in the mass of vines she would have slapped herself until she was unconscious.

'Why did you even ask yourself that!' she thought to herself. 'Of course you know what you should do! You're going to find those Westerners and return them to the darkness, and bring Larva back.'

Miyu moved her hands as much as she could, trying to free them from the tangled mass of thorns and vines that she had managed to roll herself into.

She finally got her right hand free and reached over to free her left hand. She pushed back the vines from her body as much as she could and slowly untangled herself so she could sit up.

When she sat up she felt light headed but she ignored the feeling and continued to untangle her legs until they too were free.

She slowly stood up and, forcing her legs to move, picked her way through the thorn bush and collapsed on to the cool wet grass. She had just realized how tired she was but forced herself up to her feet anyways.

She had to find Larva but her legs gave way again and she fell back down onto the grass. She was too tired. If she tried to fight the Westerners now she would be easily defeated. She curled up into a ball to keep herself warm and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible.

For now she would sleep and regain her strength then tomorrow she would take on the Westerners. Her eyelids grew heavy and she closed them, letting herself be enveloped in the arms of sleep.

The wind blew violently against the side of the Western ship, rocking it dangerously side to side as if threatening to turn it over. Inside, below the deck, everything was still and, other then the sound of the creaking boards, all was quiet.

The effect of the sleeping powder had long worn off and Larva's eyes were slowly beginning to open. He lifted his head and looked around him. Everything was pitch black almost as if it were night. He tried to move his arms only to find that they were shackled to the wall that he leaned against.

He could hear the vicious howling of the wind outside; heard the waves of the ocean crashing against the other side of the wall. He was near the ocean. For a moment he felt the room move. No, he was on a ship, probably a Western ship.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps walking across the creaking boards caught his attention, and he looked forward wondering whether or not he should pretend that he was still under the effect of the sleeping powder.

He heard the sound of a key being inserted in to a keyhole and the door flew open allowing light to flood the room. Larva squinted to see who was standing in the doorway. The silhouette of a tall woman walked towards him until it loomed over him.

There was silence between them.

"Carlua. Why did you return to Japan?" Larva asked ending the sustained silence. "I thought I told you to go back to the Western World but yet you are still here."

Carlua remained in silence for a moment but then she spoke. "I did return to the Western World," she replied. "But I returned to try once again to bring you back only to find that. . . . ." She trailed off.

"Find what?" Larva asked. "Tell me Carlua, I'm curious."

Carlua stiffened. "I saw you," she said, her voice trembling. I saw you and. . . .and that whore, Miyu, at the house in the middle of nowhere. . . .you were. . . . ." Once again she trailed off trying to blot out the memory.

Larva knew exactly what she meant but he still pushed her. "Saw what?" he asked.

Carlua clenched her fist. "You know exactly what I saw!" she spat. "You and Miyu. . . . .you two were. . . .on that bed and. . . . . You disgust me!"

"Don't you think that you are a little young to be watching that kind of thing Carlua?" Larva asked.

"I am not a child anymore Larva!" Carlua replied. "You and that Japanese Guardian; it sickens me to even think of it."

"And yet you are here standing in front of me talking about," Larva replied smoothly.

Carlua took a step forward and slapped him across the face. "I am such an idiot! I came here thinking that I could bring you back to the Western World after you had killed my adopted father five years ago, our adopted father. He took care us for so many years and you turned around and killed him. For five years I made myself think that you were forced against your will by that bitch Miyu!"

Larva looked at her directly in the eyes. "You cannot control me Carlua," he said calmly, "and yet you try. Five years ago both you and Pazusu tried to control me by performing the dark exorcism and you both failed. What were you going to try this time to control me?"

Carlua was silent.

"I alone have chosen my future," Larva continued. "And I choose to stay in Japan, with Miyu. Why is it that you cannot respect my decision?"

"Because it was a poorly made decision," Carlua replied. "Didn't you ever think what your kin would think when you didn't return to Japan. They were devastated and fearful for you. And I had only been a child then. They wouldn't tell me anything. Even Master Pazusu made sure that no rumors slipped into my nursery." She paused. "You promised me that you would return to me Larva," she said in a choked voice.

Larva shook his head. You must understand that even if I did return we could never be together in the way you wanted us to be together," he said.

Carlua almost screamed out in rage. "How dare you!" she said. "I should just leave you down here to rot!"

"I will eventually find a way to escape," Larva replied. He looked around Carlua and saw another figure standing in the doorway. "Don't tell me you are here to criticize me too, Lemures?"

"I have nothing to say," Lemures said. "Although, I just hope that you didn't impregnate the Japanese Guardian or else both the Japanese and the Western Shinmas would be quite insulted."

"Or is it that you are afraid of what the outcome would be?" Larva asked. "A Japanese and Western crossbreed. Obviously the only one of its kind, it would have both the blood of a Western Shinma and the royal blood of a Japanese Guardian. It would probably be able to destroy both races considering the fact that it would have both kin's powers."

Lemures now stood beside Carlua, her hand holding his tightly to try and contain her fear. Every Shinma, either Western or Japanese, knew that a crossbreed would mean the beginning of a new race and the end of all the others. The crossbreed would bring around an apocalypse for both races.

"It doesn't really matter if a child is conceived or not," Lemures said. "If fact, it would just make it easier for us to kill the guardian, especially if she has no one to protect her." He pulled out a syringe from his cloak and with one swift movement, stabbed it into Larva's neck.

Larva let out a cry of surprise and pain and tried to pull away. Lemures injected whatever fluid was in the needle and pulled away. Larva groaned and his head drooped forward. His head began to throb and the floor seemed to move in all different directions.

"What. . . .did you. . . .inject me with," Larva asked, his words slurred almost as if he were drunk.

"Just something I picked up in the Western World," Lemures replied. "It will be a while until it takes its full effect."

"Is this how you were planning on killing me?" Larva asked. His vision blurred making it impossible to see clearly.

"Oh, you'll die," Carlua replied, "but not until you kill Miyu."

"I. . . .won't. Not like. . .the last time," Larva said.

"But you will," Lemures said. "You'll have no choice in the matter. Then the stress will kill you, so you won't live long feeling guilty about killing her."

Larva felt every muscle in his body tighten until he thought that they would snap. The shackles around his wrists loosened then fell to the ground and he laid down on the cold floor trying to find some relief from the tremendous pain that coursed through his body.

"Does it hurt Larva?" Carlua asked with mock concern. "This is probably how Pazusu felt before you killed him. Pure agony."

Larva did not even hear what she had said. All he could hear was the cracking of the joints in his body as they tried to pop themselves out of place as if to try and reshape his body. What were they turning him into?

"Come Carlua," Lemures said. "Let us take our leave. We will come down later to see how he is doing."

Carlua followed Lemures to the door and did not even take one last look behind her as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Miyu walked slowly down a wooded path through a quiet forest area. It was night. She had slept through the night and the day, a lot longer than she would have liked. She pushed back a low tree branch that was in her way. She just hoped Larva was all right.

She came to a small clearing and stopped. The forest had suddenly become silent. She looked around her. Not even a cricket chirped. There was no wind that caressed the trees, rustling their leave. Nothing. Just silence.

Then there was a high-pitched inhuman scream.

And black feathers rained down upon her.

To Be Continued.

BlueDragonGirl#1: Yay! Another well-written cliffhanger! Can't wait to see what happens next. Oh wait a minute; I already know what's going to happen next. Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. R&R!!!


	7. Bloody Battle

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu, but I still wonder what the anime world would be like if I did own it. In the middle of the story Lemures says something weird. Well I have him speaking in German. (I've always imagined him as a nazi type of guy.) I really don't know what it means, I just took it out of my script book for the Diary of Anne Frank. (The poem was made up by me)

_I run across the darken valley_

_The moon as my only guide_

_The black branches reach out for me_

_They are like dark hands trying to pull me back_

_You are not here with me_

_And I am so very frighten_

_Please return to me, I don't know how long I can last_

_In this land of loneliness, of eternal dark _

_Return To Me (part II)_

Miyu looked up as black feathers showered down upon her from up above like black rain. Her ears began to ring as the loud, high pitch scream faded away.

"Show yourself, Lemures!" Miyu yelled up towards a black figure that hovered above her. 'Give Larva back to me,' she thought as she braced herself for an attack.

But what came down from the sky was neither Lemures nor Carlua. Miyu was not even quite sure what it was, but when it came out of the shadows her whole body became numb with fear.

It was a being she had never seen in all the centuries she had been living. Half dragon, half bird; it stood before her waiting, just waiting. She took her time in analyzing its massive body. It stood on all fours; its body was completely covered in black scales excluding its wings, which were cover with black feathers. It had the head of a dragon and the talons of a bird; its eyes were as shiny and bright as blue sapphires.

Miyu could feel her stomach turn. 'What the hell is this thing!' she thought. She looked around her and spotted Lemures leaning comfortably against the trunk of a crooked tree.

"Lemures!" Miyu called to him. "What is the meaning of this being?"

Lemures did not answer her.

"Where is Larva?" Miyu demanded.

Lemures still did not answer her question.

Suddenly, Miyu felt a blast of warm arm hit her body. She turned only to see her reflection in the sapphire eyes of the creature. As she looked in to the creature's eyes she could see the fear on her face reflected in them. Then the creature struck.

Her reflexes saved her as she jumped out of the way of the sharp talons that were meant to rip her open. When she landed on the ground with the gracefulness of a cat she looked down to find five long, bloody, claw marks on her chest. Her flesh burned like fire, she could not even imagine what it would feel like if the talons had done more then grazed her.

"You better well stay on your toes guardian if you wish to stay alive," Lemures said breaking his silence.

"Answer me Lemures!" Miyu hissed. "What is the meaning of this vicious being and where is Larva?!"

"Oh, do not fret dear guardian," Lemures replied. "Larva is still alive. Actually, you could almost say that he is here with us."

"What?" Miyu asked. "What do you mean?" She looked around her.

"Why do you waste your time? He's already half gone." Miyu whirled around and saw Carlua standing next to the creature that almost seemed to be trembling because of her presence.

"Half gone?" Miyu asked slowly. "What do you mean by 'half gone'?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Carlua asked as her hand brushed against the neck of the creature. It screamed, almost as if it were in pain, and ran at Miyu. Miyu jumped out of the way as it slashed at her with its talons.

'I must first deal with this creature,' Miyu thought. Her flame appeared in her hand. "I shall return you to the darkness from whence you came," Miyu said. Her flame lurched from her hand and rushed towards the creature. "There is no escape for you."

The creature saw the flame rushing towards it and raised itself onto its hind quarters. It pulled its massive wings back and, before the flame even had a chance to hit its target, the wings came forward, and the flame was blown back towards Miyu.

'Impossible!' Miyu thought as she dodged her own flame. 'How could it........' Her thoughts were interrupted when the creature appeared in front of her and struck her down with the side of its massive, black wing.

Miyu hit the ground hard and with a sickening crack, felt the bones in her right arm shatter like glass. Miyu cried out in pain as she pushed herself up on to her knees. She saw the shadow on the creature on the ground and tried to move out of the way but the pain in her arm and chest slowed her down and the creatures was too fast. She felt its talons dig deep in to her flesh, literally ripping it from her back.

Miyu screamed and she jump to her feet and quickly moved away from the creature. She could hear the sickening sound of the talons being pulled out of her ragged flesh as she moved away from it.

She turned around and saw the creature running at her. She turned back around and ran, ran as fast as she could through the forest.

She could not fight this creature. It was too powerful. Even her flame could not do any harm to it unless she was given a chance to ambush it when its defense was down. She looked behind her. The creature had disappeared but she could hear it pursuing her. She could hear the bushes and the low branches of the trees being torn apart as it ran after her.

Miyu was not sure how long she could run at full speed. Her ankle still throbbed with the pain from the time she had fallen down the hill.

Suddenly, a black figure appeared in front of her and struck her hard across the face. Miyu fell to the ground in shock but quickly got on her feet.

She turned around and saw that the creature had halted. It stood frozen, but Miyu could see that every muscle in its body was tense, getting ready for the time that it could strike her down.

Miyu turned toward the figure that had struck her down. "You may have your way after all Carlua," Miyu said. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was over. They had actually won after all. There was no way she could win against the three of them, even if she was lucky enough to defeat the creature. She would still have Carlua and Lemures to deal with. Miyu sighed. "Tell Larva I said good-bye," she whispered.

"Don't worry Miss. Guardian," Carlua said. "You will get to say good-bye to him yourself."

Miyu looked at her confused then she turned around and the creature tackled her on to the ground.

Blood sputtered out of her mouth as she tried to scream. The creature's talons dug in to her shoulders to keep her from moving. Miyu struggled to get away but the more she struggled the stronger the creature's grip became.

"Look in to the eyes of your demise Miyu," Carlua said.

Miyu opened her eyes and looked in to the sapphire eyes of the creature who stared back in to her golden eyes. Everything was still and quiet. Miyu could hear the creature breathing and was surprised to find that it sounded as if it were struggling to breathe. It could have been her imagination but as she listened more closely she could here the creature gasping for breath. It was in pain.

"Why are you in pain?" Miyu asked the creature not really expecting a real answer. She continued to stare in to its eyes and then suddenly saw a flash.

"Lar. . .va," she whispered. "Is it you?"

The creature began to tremble and the talons seem to loosen from her shoulders. It continued to look in to her eyes but its sapphire eyes began to become foggy.

"What have they done to you?" Miyu sobbed.

The creature moved to the side of her then collapsed. She could hear it struggling more and more to breath.

Carlua took a step back. 'No! Not now,' she thought. 'He can't die now.' She looked at Lemures. He seemed calm, so she figured that everything would be alright, hopefully.

Miyu crawled over to where the creature laid and cradled its head in her arms. "Please hang on Larva," she whispered. "I'll find a way to change you back." She turned to Carlua, her golden eyes burning with rage. "What have you done to him Carlua!" Miyu screamed at her.

Carlua took another step back away from Miyu. "We just injected him with a serum that stresses the body to transform," Carlua replied. "The stress from the injection is slowly killing him."

"You bitch!" Miyu hissed. "I will not forgive this." She held out her left hand and her flame appeared. "You will both be reduced to ashes."

"Auf machen, da drinnen, schnell!" Lemures said.

The creature jumped up and slashed at Miyu with its talons. The talons ripped across her lower torso and she fell back in to a puddle of her own blood.

Lemures looked down on to Miyu's tattered form. "I created the serum from dragon scales and my blood," he said. "I alone can control it."

"Larva has my blood," Miyu gasped. "Even if you do control the creature, you can not control my servant."

"Lemures!" Carlua called to him.

Miyu lifted her head and saw that the creature had once again collapsed.

Lemures stood next to her.

"It's dead," Carlua whispered.

Tears streamed down Miyu's blood stained face. "No!" she sobbed. "Larva you can't die!!!"

To Be Continued.

BlueDragonGirl1: Here is my early Christmas present to all my fans. Sorry it took so long to update but I could not think of how to write this chapter. I mean, I knew what I was going to write but I didn't know how to put it into words. Now for those of you who think you are going to stop reading this story because you think Larva is dead you better as well think twice. I have quite a few surprises in store for you (although I do not know which surprise I will use) so stay tuned. R&R!!!!! (I am still waiting for new reviews for New Vampire Miyu: To Change The Future!!!!!)

If you have notice I've changed my name. BlueDragonGirl#2 has moved away (YES!) but she is not gone for good. She is now known as BlackDragonGirl04 and she now has a story up called Yu-Gi-Oh's Vacation. So if you are a yugioh fan, go check it out. We both have websites now if you are interested in checking those out as well.


	8. A Plot For Revenge

Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. So there. I own the poem not matter how short it is!

_This is not the end_

_I promise you_

_When the time comes, we shall meet again_

_And be with each other for all eternity_

Miyu laid her head down and stared up at the sky. 'No! Larva you can't be dead.' She could hear the murmur of thunder in the distance signaling the coming of a thunderstorm. Miyu smiled. What a wonderful backdrop for her demise.

Carlua suddenly loamed over her like a vision of death that would soon come. Miyu stared up at her half surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Carlua?" Miyu asked. "Isn't this what you wanted? To see Larva and I lying on the ground in a bloody heap a your feet?"

Carlua began to tremble visibly as if to suppress a wall of emotion that was threatening to fall down upon her and bury her underneath the rubble. She stepped forward and stepped on Miyu's hand. Miyu suppressed her cries as she felt the fragile bones in her hand begin to break.

"If things had been different," Carlua began, "you would have already been dead a long time ago."

"And if I hadn't been so merciful to you five years ago, you would have already been returned to the darkness." Miyu countered weakly. Her blood, her strength, was still pouring out from the wounds she had sustained during battle. A strange rush of courage that filled her full pushed her to counter her. "To bad I didn't push you of a cliff when I had the chance."

Carlua scowled as Miyu managed to laugh quietly to herself. "You are such a child, Carlua," Miyu continued, "but I guess it just can't be helped. You are what you are."

With a sudden burst of anger, Carlua grabbed Miyu by her hair and wrenched her up to her feet. "You are sick!" she spat. "Here you are drawing in your final breaths, your servant lies on the ground dead and all you are doing is making the situation worst for yourself."

"Might as well make good of a bad situation," Miyu mumbled. "And MY "servant", your cousin, is my and friend and my lover; eternally. I guess in the end you are the one who loses. Larva might be dead but am I not at the verge of dying myself? Larva and I are one and we shall be together forever."

Carlua dropped her onto the ground in disgust. "Well, let's not keep him waiting." She raised her hand up but Lemures grabbed her wrist before she could strike Miyu.

"That's enough Carlua," Lemures said calmly. "Let us take our leave and let the little Japanese Shinma die on her own."

Miyu looked up at him confused. "Don't you think that you are taking a risk leaving me here? What if I don't die?" she asked.

"But you will," Lemures replied. "No matter how much it would satisfy me to kill you myself, you'll suffer much more deciding whether to live to return us to the darkness or die to rejoin," he paused as he glanced at Larva's still form lying on the ground, as if half expecting it to rise up and attack him, "your lover," he continued with great disgust.

Miyu was silent. His words cut her like a knife, stabbing into her soul.

Lemures turned and Carlua followed him as they walked across the darken ground.

"Fare thee well, Miyu," Lemures said over his shoulder and then they both disappeared.

Miyu listened to the sounds of the empty forest. Nothing living made a sound, just the trees as a strong wind violently cut through their branches, tearing off their leaves.

This was it? This was the end that she never thought would come? She had finally been defeated by the two shinmas who despised her the most.

All her courage that she had when she was countering Carlua suddenly slipped away, leaving her empty and cold. She turned her head and looked at Larva's still form, dead form.

Lemures was right. She had a duty as a guardian to return all stray shinmas to the darkness. But Larva . . . . . She loved him so much, she could never leave him, but she already had.

She had lost him again and there was no way that she could bring him back. She would have to go to him and leave her guardianship behind. Would it be worth it? She would be leaving Japan to the mercies of the Westerners, if they even had any.

Miyu rolled over onto her stomach and crawled over to Larva's side trying to ignore the agonizing pain in her shattered body. She collapsed next to him and held his hand in hers. It was so cold.

"I'm sorry," Miyu whispered. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you alone." Tears trickled down her cheeks and spilled onto his ebony cloak. "This is all my fault."

"Nothing is your fault," a voice whispered into her ear.

Miyu opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a realm of red; her crimson realm. She was standing up, her limbs no longer burned with the fire of pain, but her white kimono was still saturated with blood. She turned around slowly, partly dreading, partly wanting to know what was behind her.

And there he stood.

Happiness, sadness, anger. All the emotions she never thought she could experience went rushing through her.

"La . . . . .Larva?" Miyu whispered. She took a deep breath and held her arms out, reaching towards him.

Larva reached forward and took her hands in his. His grip was weak and shaky. Miyu looked down at him hands and could see his veins through his translucent skin.

She pulled him gently to her and he fell into her arms and she fell back onto the ground, cradling him against her breasts.

"I'm sorry," Miyu whispered running her hand through his hair. "This happened because of me." She tilted his head up so she could look into his fading crimson eyes. "But I promise you. You will not be alone for long. I cannot live in this world without you."

"No," Larva whispered. "You must live."

"Why?" Miyu asked. "Why must I live? What do I have to live for?"

"You are the guardian," he replied. "The Japanese Elders will not allow you to die until you have returned all stray shinmas to the darkness."

"Because it is my destiny," Miyu sobbed. "A destiny that is impossible to fulfill."

"Impossible if it were anyone else," Larva said. He lifted his hand up and weakly caressed her cheek. "But you can."

"And what about you?" Miyu asked.

"I shall be waiting for you," he replied. "No matter how long it may take. I shall wait for all eternity if I have too."

Miyu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Ok," she said.

Larva's hand moved to his cloak and he pulled the collar down, revealing his pale neck. He gently pulled Miyu towards him but she pushed herself away from him.

"No Larva!" she cried. "I refuse to drain your life from you."

"There is not much life left," Larva replied. "And it's the only way for you to survive."

Miyu swallowed hard. "I'd rather die," she said bitterly. "It hurts already letting you go. Why must it become worse!"

Larva silently pulled her back to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Complete your destiny Miyu,' he whispered. "Then, when the time comes, we shall meet again."

"And be with each other, for all eternity," Miyu whispered. She closed her eyes, sank her fangs into his cold flesh and drank.

When she opened her eyes the crimson realm had disappeared and she once again found herself in the forest, alone. The rain had begun to pour as mother nature took out her wrath upon the earth with a brillant display of lightning.

She looked down upon herself and found that her wounds had completely healed. And Larva . . . . .He laid on the ground just like he had been before as if he had never moved.

She knelt down beside him and cradled him against her being.

"This is not where it ends," Miyu whispered. "I promise you that Larva." Larva's body suddenly disappeared leaving Miyu with a crimson orb in her arms. She leaned forward and kissed it, then it too disappeared.

Thunder cracked above her and at the same time an anger which Miyu had concealed inside herself suddenly burst.

Suddenly, lightning flashed against the dark clouds and struck a near by tree, setting it a flame with a loud crack of hot power.

Miyu looked over at it. The burning tree reminded her of how she had walked through her realm setting the twisted trees on fire out of pure rage.

She returned stray shinmas to the darkness using her flame and she could burn material things using her flame.

Were Shinma just as flamable as trees?

A wicked smile crossed Miyu's lips, that she took no time to consider her sudden train of wicked thoughts.

She was so tired of returning stray shinmas to the dark, it would be so much easier just to burn them.

Burn them to ashes . . . . .but where would they go after that?

_'Well that's simple Miyu,'_ a voice in her head answered. _'They'd go straight to hell where they belong.'_

Miyu threw back her head and laughed. Not her normal school girl giggle but a devilish laughed that echoed through out the forest silencing mother nature herself.

"And I know just which two shinmas to send to hell first!"

To Be Continued.

BlueDragonGirl1: The final battle is coming up and the story is coming to a close. Please REVIEW! (Thanx to the people who have) And remember Larva is not dead! I know there are probably a lot of people throwing a fit because they think he is. Stay tuned!


	9. In The End

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. . . . .but it'd be totally awesome if I did.

**O.O **This story has been completely neglected for an entire year and I feel so bad. (smacks herself) "Return to Me" is finally at it's end. Thanks to all who've read. (The partial poem is MINE!)

_And when the end draws near_

_When the sky darkens, the wind blows,_

_The ocean churns and earth burns_

_I will still love you_

_Forever till the end of time._

(-)

Miyu walked along the gray beach of the Japanese Shinma Realm with an invisible halo of hatred over her head. With each step she took the sand underneath her delicate feet would burn and turn black, leaving a trail of charred footprints in her wake.

The ocean churned angrily and the white waves crashed violently against the jagged rocks that framed the base of the steep cliffs. In the distance she could see a giant, amorphous shadow rocking side to side in the ocean.

She stopped and the sand around her feet burned and then caught aflame as the smoke billowed up around her. It whirled up into the air like a phantom's shadow and went forward in the air towards the amorphous figure in the water.

Miyu watched the smoke travel ahead of her through glassy eyes masked by hate. Pure, wretched hatred. Her hands clenched the end of her kimono then relaxed then clenched again. Her muscles were taunt and she wanted so much to strangle something that she almost leapt forward; bolting straight for the Western ship struggling to stay afloat, but she stopped herself with the little control she still had.

"All in good time," she mumbled to herself. "Just a little more time. No need to give it all away." And in short but quick strides, she began to move again, following the thick string of smoke that steadily moved forward towards its quarry.

(-)

Carlua sat on the steps leading up to the deck. She had collapsed there when they had returned to the ship and had not moved since. Lemures had gone on, knowing better than to disturb her when she was in a bad mood. Her emotional strength had run out and the wall she had built around herself to keep Larva's death from affecting her had crumbled and now the feeling of loss was overwhelming. They had left Miyu behind to die; great, good riddance to her but why they left Larva's body behind to rot with her made her feel sick. The least they could have done was brought it back for a proper burial on his homeland. Pazusu at least would have wanted that.

The corridor suddenly became unbearably hot to the point where it was suffocating. She fled up the stairs and opened the door. She stepped out onto the deck and found that a thick fog had settled all around them. The fog insulated the heat and it became harder to breathe. She swayed back to the door.

"Lemures!" she called down the dark stairs. The air shimmered and he appeared in time to catch her as she fell through the air, knocked out by the choking smog. He set her down on the floor; there was no time to carry her to her room. He flew up the stairs and leaned over the railing, training his eyes on a petite figure standing at the heart of the fog storm.

So, Miyu had survived after all. He wasn't thrilled by the Japanese Guardian's defiance and annoyed that he would have to go back down to the shore to finish her off; again.

(-)

Miyu waited patiently on the shore as the fog swarmed around her. By now the fog should have enveloped the ship. She really hoped they both hadn't been taken out by it. It wouldn't be as fun killing them if they didn't fight back.

Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her feet as she was picked up and thrown up into the air. She went up then can down hard against a sheet of rocks, slid down with them and became buried underneath another level of rocks that came crashing down upon her. A high-pitched scream filled the air and the rocks on top of her disintegrated. Miyu looked up and saw Lemures standing in front of her, blood draining from his left ear. She grinned. "A sneak attack, so unlike you." He didn't respond to her taunt and she frowned. "What? You can't hear me?"

The air became alive with chattering and the sky above them darkened with the black wings of large crows. They gathered above them sending loose feathers raining down towards the ground. Miyu didn't even bother to look up at them. Birds were no match for her. The crows gathered together and swooped down for her baring their talons, ready to strip her of her flesh. Miyu closed her eyes and threw her head back. Fire erupted from the core of her body and rushed up, surrounding the demonic flock and reducing them to ashes. Ashes rained down upon her and she bowed her head. Blood slowly spilled out of a gash that lined her belly. She glared at Lemures who stood in the same place but with his right hand coated in blood. He wasn't going to go anywhere near her; he had learned his lesson the first time. If she so much as touched him he would burst into flames, but he still had to attack with caution. She had warped his equilibrium with the high-pitch scream. Already he had missed his target, having sliced her belly instead of beheading her.

Miyu held her hands out and fire leapt from them hungrily racing for their target. Lemures waved his hand and the flames disintegrated in the air but he took a step back. The flames had gotten too close for his liking before they had disintegrated. He would have to find another way around Miyu's pyromaniac tendencies. She moved a step closer.

"It's your turn!" she called out loudly.

"Still willing to stall?" he asked.

"I'm not stalling."

"Then die." Miyu felt an electrical shock travel throw the air like a sonic blast and she was embedded in the rock wall behind her. There was no pain but she flinched from the intensity of the hit. She opened her eyes and he had disappeared only to reappear hovering in the air.

"Damned crow," she muttered. She sent another set of flames after him but he dodged them somewhat ungracefully. He tried to land on the ground but his body and mind weren't at the right place at the right time and he ended up landing off centered losing balance and fell. Miyu took advantage of the movement and set the sand aflame around him.

"Burn!" she screamed but he disappeared again just before the flames engulfed him. They had only started to fight and already both sides had taken on a considerable amount of damage and neither side was willing to stop their attack and flee patterns that had formed. A wall of rocks came crashing down from the top of the cliff and Miyu dodged. She could feel the air crackle with another electric spike and the sand spit up all around her before circling around to crash into her. She fell back and the waves of sand struck each other sending hot, burning sand into her face. She cried out and covered her eyes.

Miyu tried to fight back, knowing that Lemures would take advantage of her temporary blindness. She sent flames scattering out everywhere. The flames swept across the sand leaving black scars and raged up the side of the cliffs. When she finally regained the use of her eyes the entire area was nothing but smoking sand and burning rock. Lemures had fled to the sky and hovered hundreds of feet above her. She glared at him. "I'll clip your wings," she thought bitterly.

The air shimmered and in her peripheral vision she saw a transparent veil waver. She only gave it half a glance before tuning her full attention back on the enemy. She knew that Lemures was going to wait for her to make the first move. He was fully on the defensive and would only attack when she let her guard down.

She could feel an inferno raging inside of her, begging for release, and she had such a desire to release it. She just needed to find the perfect moment.

"Come down here, Lemures. I want to show you something," she taunted while waving an orb of fire out in front of her. She became increasingly irritated when he refused to come down. "Come down here now!" she screamed. Flames burst up from the ground and circled around in the air rushing towards him. The sky became alive with fire and he was quickly engulfed in the blaze. Miyu grinned happily. One down, one to go. The shimmering veil reappeared and Miyu turned her attention to it. Behind the veil, not clearly seen, was the silhouette of a man. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Larva?"

The flames dispersed in a sudden decrescendo and she felt a body of energy move past her. The veil with the silhouette disappeared and Lemures reappeared, alive, in its place. Blood ruptured from a ragged line drawn across her neck and her hands flew to her throat to try and stop it. She choked and sputtered blood from her mouth, flowing out from the corners of her lips. She fell to her knees gasping and crumpled to the charred sand.

Lemures wiped the blood from his hands. "Die in peace."

(-)

Carlua woke up with a start. The last thing she could remember was being on deck with the fog all around her. After that, everything was a blur. She stood up and with the aid of the banister, climbed up the stairs to return to the deck. When she opened the door she found the deck had disappeared and had been replaced with a realm housing tall, black, twisted trees and red crystal orbs. The sky was a fiery red backdrop for the gray clouds. She tried to retreat back downstairs but found that the strange red realm had engulfed the entire ship. Something shifted near her and she moved away startled by the sudden movement. One of the hundreds of trees quivered and began to morph into a humanoid shape. The rough bark turned into black flowing material and pale flesh.

"No," Carlua gasped, her hands shaking. "No, you're dead. You're dead!"

Larva watched her through clouded eyes filled with pity. "I will never die," he whispered and his voice seemed to echo from every dimension. "As long as this realm, this sanctuary, continues to thrive with Miyu's essence then I shall continue to thrive."

Fear fell from her and she became furious. She had wasted all this time and effort only to be hurt and betrayed. "Then I shall destroy your precious sanctuary!" she spat enraged. She held out her hands and pale, white orbs materialized in the air all around them. She clenched one hand and the orbs on her right side exploded into white smoke shattering the red orbs near them and disintegrating the black trees. Before she could close her left hand, Larva grasped her wrist and held it above her head. Carlua struggled to break free but his nails dug into her skin to keep her still.

"This has gone on long enough," Larva said. "I'm sorry Carlua, but since you are a Stray Shinma I must return you to the darkness."

A searing pain ran down her arm and throughout her entire body. She gave a cry and tried to fight him but no matter how much she clawed at his flesh he didn't let go. Suddenly she was thrown down into an abyss of darkness, falling away from everything; the red realm, the trees, the orbs, and the only relation she had, had left. She landed on a hard surface sending a jolt through her body. She quickly sat up and looked around her.

She was lying at the bottom of the stairs. The door was still open and a slight breeze blew in. She had fallen down the stairs? Had it been possible that she had been sleep walking? She pulled back her sleeve revealing the marks that Larva had left on her arm. No, it hadn't been a dream it had been reality. She quickly got up on her feet and flew up the stairs. She had to find Lemures.

(-)

Miyu could still feel the anger boiling in her chest as the blood stopped welling out of the gash across her throat. The sand darkened around her, turning black until it changed again and hardened into smooth clear glass that cracked into jagged shards. The shards pulled away from each other and took flight straight into the air. An extremely large piece was formed under her and lifted her up till she was standing. The glass surrounded them and reflected every detail about them like mirrors. Lemures took a step back but showed no fear. Miyu bowed her head and her bangs hid her eyes.

"You should have stayed in the Western World when you escaped Darkness," she mumbled.

There was no time, literally no space. No thoughts, no chances to defend, not even a breath was taken from the air. Miyu hadn't even realized she had pulled the trigger. When she looked up the glass was no longer hovering around her. Every jagged piece had hit its mark, impaling his body fast enough that it wasn't even fazed.

And for a moment, she was thinking like herself again. There was blood everywhere, splattered on the sand like a wave. He bared such a resemblance to Larva that she almost felt sorry for what she had done until his mouth slackened and blood whispered across his lips from the corners of his mouth, then she regained her sadistic composure. His eyes were still clear and he looked almost as if he was going to say something. She thought about how funny it would be if he continued to live if only for a few more moments. After all, chickens could live without their heads for a few days. Miyu laughed at the thought.

Suddenly, something appeared in her peripheral vision and she turned her head to perceive Carlua standing near a landslide of rocks with her hands over her mouth, trying to keep back the tears. Miyu smiled at her and clenched her hand. The glass shards reverted back to sand, stained red, and drained out of the wounds. To Miyu's disappointment, his eyes closed and he fell backwards. Carlua rushed from where she had stood and caught his body in her arms. She wasn't strong enough to hold him up and they both fell to the ground. Her dress was quickly soaked with blood as she cradled him in her arms. It had been so unreal. His death had been so quick she could have sworn that there had been no pain. She touched his face and felt how cold he was. She couldn't handle seeing him this way.

She bowed her head and let the tears stream freely down her cheeks and onto his forehead. She had lost everyone close to her; Larva, Lemunia, Pazusu and now Lemures, the last person who understood how she felt, understood what it was like to mourn for the people you loved. They were never close though, just two accomplices in a game with a common goal. If it hadn't been for Larva they probably wouldn't have given more than a passing glance to each other.

Miyu watched Carlua mourn over her fallen comrade, becoming ever impatient with waiting. Why was she even allowing her to mourn when she hadn't even begun to mourn for the lost of her lover? The sand began to churn around them. Carlua looked up, her face tear-streaked and worn. Miyu glared at her. "Don't cry any more you wretched beast," she ordered. "You're fated to die the same way." The sand hardened and rose up in the air once more but in red jagged shards of glass. "Look! You get red _stained_ glass," Miyu smiled. "Don't you feel special?"

Carlua shuddered out of fear but made no move to try to defend herself. If she was going to die then she wanted to be sure that her body was able lie down next to his for companionship. They had come to Japan together, they were going to leave together.

When Miyu realized that Carlua wasn't going to try to fight her fate she frowned. "Stupid girl." A wave of a sand swirled up into the air and the red glass took flight, spinning wildly around it like a whirl wind until the wave of sand warped with it and came crashing down upon them. When the sand had thinned out both Carlua and Lemures had disappeared.

Miyu fell to her knees as a wave of excruciating pain struck her. The pure rage that had enveloped her mind fled from her and she screamed as every bone in her body felt as if it were being crushed. The entire time she had been fighting, every wound she had received, every blow she had taken her body hadn't registered the pain until that very moment when it all came flooding back to her. She suddenly remembered each pain and at the exact moment when she had received it. She curled up into a ball on the sand and sobbed. The tears burned her face like boiling water and she tried frantically to wipe them away with her swollen, bruised hands.

"Larva," she called out to the gray ocean. Her voice crackled from her parched throat. The ocean had calmed and the waves lapped soundless against the shore. She couldn't help but want to die. So much pain for only two Stray Shinmas and there were so many more Shinmas that needed to be returned to the Dark. She felt sick at the thought. She didn't want to be the Guardian anymore. She just wanted to be allowed to die even if she died alone, as long as she found peace. She closed her aching eyes that had seen so much over the pass few days. Beauty beyond what she had never imagined she would witness or experience. And the horrors of losing control, losing so much as to go against morals and viciously murder. True, they had been Strays and yes, they had caused Larva to die but even they didn't deserve to be put out like that.

Miyu could feel herself slipping away. It was a frightening yet relieving feeling like hanging from a ledge high up in the air, knowing that if you let go you would go falling to your death. But when your arms go numb and your strength gives out you fall relieved that you no longer have to force yourself to hang on for the people who will never come to save you. She called for Larva one last time before jolting awake when she heard a murmured response in the distances. She sat up, no longer in pain, to behold the expanse of her Crimson Realm all around her. The red orbs lined the twisted black trees that rose up towards the endless red sky. She never felt so at peace.

"Miyu," the voice murmured clearer this time.

Miyu couldn't help but let the tears flow freely before turning to behold Larva sitting next to her. His skin was a healthier shade of color and there wasn't as much as a scratch on him. Miyu closed her eyes to clear her vision before falling into his arms and she went into a fit of thick sobs. He quietly held her and patiently waited until she had taken the time to compose herself. She pulled away enough so she could take his head in her hands and caress his face.

"You're alive," she choked. Larva nodded and Miyu could feel a fresh batch of tears forming behind her already reddened eyes. "But I took all your blood. I felt you die." The tears broke free and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him, fearing at any moment he would be torn away from her again.

"I will always be here," he whispered in her ear. "We are one and I will always be a part of your realm until we both die together."

Miyu relaxed her grip and ran her hands down his shoulders. Together. She would never have to fear dying alone because they would always be together, from beginning to end. She suddenly felt sick and she gripped Larva's cloak.

"Larva," she murmured. "Lemures . . .and Carlua . . . .they're both. . . . ."

"Sleeping," Larva finished for her. "I know." He nodded behind her and she turned around. They laid under a black tree with low twisted branches that formed a canopy over them as they slept. They looked so peaceful almost harmless. She still hated them so much for what they had done but she was glad that they were finally laid to rest. After all, she was the main reason why they were so full of bitterness and anger against the Japanese Shinmas. She had taken away the one person that they had loved and cared for and not being able to bring him back to them drove them literally insane. It was cruel and perhaps if she had taken a closer look she may have been able to prevent all the battles and the suffering. Larva moved closer to his old friend and cousin and sat next to them. Miyu joined him and stood beside him.

"I feel so cold," she said looking down on them.

"It's not your fault," Larva said. "They were not the same people I had left behind in Europe." He slipped his arms under Lemures' body and held him for one final embrace. "This is our final journey together my friend." He laid him back down and kissed Carlua's forehead. "Forgive me, Carlua." They sat in silence for a moment and then Miyu rested her hand on his shoulder. Larva took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"We shouldn't stay here very long," Miyu whispered. "We need to rest. There are still more Shinmas to return to the Dark."

Larva stood up and embraced her then they walked together towards the trees until they disappeared, and the Crimson Realm darkened.

(-)

The gray waves of ocean water lapped gently against the hull of the darkened Western Ship that still weighed anchor parallel to the shore. The ship itself had not been disturbed by the ongoing battle that had taken place on the shore and it waited patiently for its two occupants to return. A sudden breeze ruffled the frayed edges of the sails and something appeared on deck wrapped in a red cloak. For several hours it laid still on the deck until finally a slender hand reached out from underneath and pushed the thick fabric aside.

Carlua sat up with her head in her hands. Her head ached and she felt sick. She looked up at the mast towering above her and realized she was still alive. She untangled the cloak from around her legs, pulled it around her and forced herself to stand up. She looked out across the shore like she had done a few nights before but only this time she did it alone. She pulled the cloak tighter.

"It's over, Lemures," she whispered. "Let's go home." She turned away from the Japanese landscape and slowly followed the stairs below deck. A few moments later, the ship detached from the realm and disappeared into the fog.

-The End-

Sequel? O.o

BlueDragonGirl1: OMG! It's done. It is finally done! I can't believe it! It was two years ago when I first put up chapter one and now I'm posting up the finally chapter! I am so thrilled and relieved at the same time. Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed over the past two years. I hope you will continue to read my works and aid a hand with your wonderful advice. R&R!


End file.
